Boardwalk Games
Summary The team helps their friend Ryan earn a sufficient amount of twenty-five tickets to win a High-Flyer-Helicopter by playing various carnival games at the boardwalk. Synopsis Intro: The Boardwalk The boardwalk typically has carnival games near the ocean. What to Do with Tickets Like a typical arcade anywhere, the tickets won from games are used to redeem for prizes. Whack A Fruit Bot can only whack fruits using a mallet. If the object is not a fruit, the game automatically ends unsuccessfully. Spin a Horse Race (Derby) Milli takes a spin on the pony (a number represents the number of spaces moved). Her goal is to make it across the finish line before Doormouse does. Video Games Geo encounters the Shape Blaster game where the objective is to blast through a special kind of shape. A wrong shape ends the game. Pattern Pinball Bot has to hit the correct bumper colour patterns in the correct order to conquer the game. Breaking the pattern streak results in a game over. Conclusion: Helicopter Ride Since Ryan have twenty-five tickets at the carnival, the helicopter is claimed successfully. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *Ryan *DoorMouse Locations *Umi City Boardwalk Trivia *DoorMouse is wearing his outfit from Shooting Star, except this time the hat is yellow. *This is the second time DoorMouse interacts with the home audience, the first being Ellee the Elephant. *The plot line for this episode is similar to Umi Space Heroes and a Job Well Done since the team splits up and first Bot finds something, then Milli, then Geo, and then all of them together. Except this time they win tickets instead of UmiDollars. *This episode's "How Does It Work?" song sounds very different from all the others since Bot sings it alone. *When DoorMouse is seen at the beginning and the end of the horse game, his hat is orange, but during the game, his hat is yellow. *This is the only time Bot says "We won the Whack-A-Fruit game!". *This is the first episode where Bot turns himself into a ball. Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Number Identification *Counting *Shape Classification *Patterns *Number Values *Color Recognition *Addition & Subtraction World Skills *Carnival Games *Video Games *Redemption Tickets Songs *Video Games Song *How Does It Work? Quotes *Bot: (looks at himself in a crazy mirror) Ohh. This mirror makes me look wavy. (looks in another one) Lanky Laptops! This mirror makes me look super tall and skinny. Gallery whale.jpg How does it work.png|How does Whack-A-Fruit work? bot with hammer.png Fruitgame.jpeg|Bot almost accomplished the Whack-A-Fruit carnival game. p9405034_e_h10_aa.jpg|Doormouse on the Derby 26ed58c8c03f65bf.jpeg|Milli on the Derby carnival-clipart-boardwalk-7.jpg|The team decides which games they can play. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Team Umizoomi Episodes Category:Facts Category:Games Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Songs Category:Locations Category:Sports Category:Sport episode Category:Pets Category:Episodes that pets appear Category:Mountains Category:Cities Category:Food Category:Fish Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Buildings Category:Attractions Category:Toys Category:Commercials Category:Animal House Category:Singing Characters Category:Character Songs Category:Multiple Appearances Category:Double Episodes Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Themes Category:Theme songs Category:Holidays Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Holiday Songs Category:Preschool Category:Kindergarten